Trapped
by MireLLos BubbleVirus
Summary: Keadaan dimana kau menyukai kekasihmu. Tapi hatimu sesungguhnya mencintai sahabatmu. EXO Sehun - Luhan - Kris


**Title : Trapped (HunHan)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Rating : T+, PG17**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **Cast : EXO Sehun – Luhan – Kris**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Egoiskah? Munafikkah? Ketika kau memilih menerimanya daripada memperjuangkan yang satu lagi. Ketika kau memilih mencoba mencintainya daripada terus mencintai yang satu lagi.

Luhan. Seorang mahasiswa bertubuh mungil yang terjebak dalam pilihannya sendiri. Saat ini ia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan mahasiswa tampan bernama Wu Yifan Kris. Sayangnya, hati kecilnya telah ia berikan sepenuhnya kepada sahabat masa kecilnya, Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau melamun lagi." ucap Minseok menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan rutinnya. Yang diajak bicara tampak menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Apa semakin rumit?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu." ucapnya lesu.

"Kau seharusnya jujur saja."

Sekali lagi Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak yakin. Kau tahu aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan kami. Dan aku juga tidak mau menyakitinya."

Giliran Minseok yang menarik napas sekarang. "Kalau saja ada yang bisa kubantu. Aku pasti membantumu."

Ddrrttt...

Luhan menatap ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia menghela napas saat melihat nama seseorang yang menghubunginya itu. "Aku pulang duluan. Kris sudah di depan. Sampai nanti.". Kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Minseok yang hanya mampu menghela napas pasrah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris saat Luhan sudah berada di dalam mobilnya. Diusapnya kepala Luhan sayang.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Hanya memikirkan ini dan itu." ucapnya.

"Kau ini. Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim? Mungkin bisa membuat suasana hatimu lebih baik."

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Boleh." ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

 _'Maafkan aku Kris. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu.'_ batin Luhan lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semakin dipikirkan, Luhan justru semakin terperangkap dalam perasaannya sendiri. Ia sungguh mencintai Sehun. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak mau menyakiti Kris. Laki-laki tampan itu sudah terlalu baik padanya.

Luhan menyukai Kris tentu saja. Tapi perasaan itu tetap menjadi perasaan suka tanpa pernah bisa ia ubah menjadi cinta. Padahal Luhan kira dirinya bisa mencintai Kris seiring berjalannya waktu. Kenyataannya, cintanya justru semakin menjadi pada sang sahabat.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun yang ternyata duduk disamping Luhan. Sejak pagi tadi Sehun memang mendatangi rumah Luhan, kegiatan rutinnya setiap akhir pekan.

Luhan menggeleng. Diambilnya remote tv yang ada dimeja dihadapannya. "Berhentilah memakan popcorn ku Oh Sehun!"

"Kau jelas tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya." jawab Sehun sambil terus memasukkan popcorn ke dalam mulutnya. Ia sudah menghabiskan seperempat toples ngomong-ngomong.

"Kau harus membelikan jagungnya lagi. Asal kau tahu, kau sudah menghabiskan persediaanku." gerutu Luhan.

Sehun nyengir, membuat mata sipitnya semakin sipit. "Tidak masalah. Yang penting nanti kau membuatnya lagi." ucapnya enteng. Mengabaikan cibiran yang keluar dari bibir Luhan.

Walau dari luar terlihat seolah Luhan keberatan dengan tingkah Sehun, nyatanya ia justru senang. Ia sengaja membuat popcorn banyak-banyak karena ia tahu Sehun suka popcorn buatannya. Dan soal jagung. Luhan berbohong tentang jagungnya yang habis. Ia selalu punya stok tambahan di kamarnya. Untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tau Sehun menggila dengan menghabiskan 2 toples besar popcorn yang sudah dibuatnya.

"Kau tidak bosan?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. "Mau pergi?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi. "Kemana?"

"Kemana saja. Yang penting jalan-jalan. Ayo!" ucap Sehun seraya berdiri. Ditariknya tangan Luhan, menegajaknya berlari menuju halte bus.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Dijalanan pasar Myeongdong yang sangat padat. Karena tidak mau hilang, Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat-erat. Sedangkan Sehun dengan seenak udelnya menarik Luhan kesana kemari. Berhenti dari penjual yang satu ke penjual yang lain. Tertawa tanpa beban sampai perut mereka sakit. "Eoh. Kemari." ucap Sehun seraya menarik Luhan ke stand rajutan.

Mata Luhan berbinar saat melihat sebuah syal berwarna abu. Tangannya langsung terulur. "Lembut." gumamnya.

Secara tiba-tiba Sehun memakainkan sebuah beanie di kepala Luhan. Membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. "Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Kau harus tetap hangat." ucapnya.

Luhan menyentuh beanie yang Sehun pakaikan. Hatinya menghangat. "Kau juga harus tetap hangat." ucapnya kemudian seraya mengalungkan syal yang tadi dipegangnya.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Ayo kita ke cafe. Aku tahu kau lapar."digandengnya tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke cafe yang tadi ia bicarakan.

Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum. Tangan kanannya menyentuh beanie barunya. _'Bagaimana aku tidak semakin mencintaimu kalau kau memperlakukanku seperti ini terus.'_ batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tampak berjalan santai di koridor kampusnya. Hatinya masih merasa bahagia mengingat kegiatan akhir pekannya bersama Sehun kemarin. Ditambah sang sahabat yang membelikannya beanie baru.

"Luhan!" panggil seseorang.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya membulat saat melihat Kris berjalan kearahnya. "Kris? Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya bingung. Pasalnya Kris tengah ada tugas di luar negeri selama lima hari. Dan ini bahkan baru tiga hari.

Kris tersenyum. Dipeluknya tubuh kecil Luhan. "Aku merindukanmu. Jadi ya aku pulang lebih cepat. Kau senang?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dirinya hanya mampu membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Kris setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Sudah." jawabnya singkat. "Jadi kau libur?"

Kris menggeleng. "Sebenarnya mereka menyuruhku ke Busan. Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengamu sebentar sebelum berangkat."

"Sibuk sekali." gerutu Luhan yang sukses membuat Kris tertawa lalu mencubit pipinya.

Kemudian tangan Kris terulur. "Untukmu." ucapnya seraya memberikan sebuah paper bag pada Luhan. "Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Kau harus tetap merasa hangat."

Luhan terdiam. Dengan ragu tangannya terulur menerima paper bag pemberian Kris. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat sebuah benda di dalam paper bag yang Kris berikan. _'Beanie_ _hitam.'_

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat ya. Sampai jumpa akhir pekan nanti. Jangan lupa makan dan tidur yang nyenyak." ucap Kris. Dikecupnya singkat kening Luhan sebelum dirinya berbalik meninggalkan koridor kampus sang kekasih.

Kaki Luhan seketika lemas. Tangan kirinya bahkan memegang dinding demi menjaga agar dirinya tidak jatuh. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mencengkeram erat tali paper bag pemberian Kris tadi. _'Kenapa harus sama?'_ batinnya.

"Luhan kau kenapa?" tanya Minseok heboh.

Dengan serta merta Luhan langsung memeluk Minseok. "Minseok-a." ucapnya lirih.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Kris? Tadi kulihat Kris berjalan terburu-buru menuju mobilnya."

Luhan menggeleng. "Kami tidak bertengkar ." jawab Luhan.

"Lalu?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Dilapnya jejak air mata di sudut matanya. "Mereka berdua memberiku barang yang sama. Kata-kata mereka pun sama." ucapnya seraya menunjukkan paper bag di tangan kanannya.

Minseok melirik sekilas isi paper bag tersebut. Bukannya terkejut, Minseok justru menghela napas pasrah. Dirinya terlalu tidak paham dengan hati Luhan yang seperti ini. "Seharusnya dulu kau memang tidak menerima Kris."

"Kau jelas tahu kan kalau..."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kalian. Ya aku tahu. Kau sudah sering mengatakannya. Tapi melihatmu seperti ini, rasanya aku lebih setuju kau dan Kris putus sekarang juga." ucap Minseok seraya merangkul Luhan dan mulai berjalan menuju kelas. "Kau temanku Luhan. Aku tidak senang melihatmu tersiksa seperti ini."

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan Minseok. Tapi sebagian dirinya menolak. Sekali lagi ia tidak ingin menyakiti Kris. Walau nyatanya itu hanya akan semakin membuat dirinya terpuruk karena perasaannya sendiri. _'Sehun. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

"Ayo. Kau butuh minum." ucap Minseok seraya merangkul Luhan dan membawanya ke kantin. Padahal Luhan baru saja dari kantin untuk makan siang tadi.

Sepulang kuliah Luhan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Hatinya sungguh kacau. Ia sangat tidak menyangka kalau Kris akan memberikan sesuatu yang sama persis dengan pemberian Sehun. Walau terlihat biasa, nyatanya Luhan menjadi tidak karuan karena pemberian itu.

"ARGH!"

Ddrrrttt..

Dengan malas Luhan meraih ponselnya. Pesan dari Kris. _**'Sudah pulang? Maaf ya jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Selamat istirahat.'**_

Helaan napas berat terdengar. _**'Sudah. Tidak masalah, kau kan harus**_ _ **berangkat ke Busan.**_ _ **Lagipula tadi aku pulang bersama**_ _ **Minseok**_ _ **. Hm... Selamat istirahat.'**_. Sekali lagi Luhan menghela napas.

Belum ada satu menit ponsel Luhan kembali bergetar. Sebuah panggilan dari Sehun. "Hm... Ada apa?"

 _ **"Eoh? Kau kenapa? Sakit?"**_

"Tidak."

 _ **"Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Kau dimana sekarang?"**_

"Di rumah. Aku baru pulang kuliah dan badanku terasa lelah sekali."

 _ **"Aku kesana sekarang. Mau dibawakan apa?"**_

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin istirahat."

 _ **"Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai."**_

"Sehun..."

Luhan berdecak saat panggilan teleponnya diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berdenyut. "Aish... Sepertinya aku memang harus istirahat.". Perlahan ia menutup matanya, menjemput sang mimpi.

Sehun tersenyum saat memasuki kamar Luhan dan mendapati sang sahabat tengah tertidur. Dengan sangat perlahan ia membenarkan letak selimut yang Luhan pakai. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak." ucapnya seraya mengusap kepala Luhan pelan.

Mata Sehun terus menatap wajah Luhan yang tertidur pulas. "Wajah inilah yang membuatku selalu merasa bersalah pada Kris. Maaf Luhan." ucapnya pelan.

"Sehun." ucap Luhan.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tidak tidur?"

"Sehun." ucap Luhan lagi. Rupanya ia mengigau. "Maafkan aku."

Kening Sehun semakin berkerut. Ia tidak mengerti maksud Luhan. Belum lagi ditambah dengan air mata Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja menetes, padahal matanya masih terpejam. "Kau memimpikan apa Lu?" tanya Sehun sambil kembali mengusap kepala Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Kris. Maafkan aku.". Sehun tersenyum kecut saat nama Kris juga terucap dari bibir Luhan. Hatinya sakit.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan menggeliat dan matanya perlahan terbuka. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah wajah sendu Sehun. "Kau sudah datang." ucapnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

Tanpa diduga Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan. Hanya sekilas. Tapi itu cukup membuat jantung Luhan menggila. "Aku mencintaimu." ucapnya.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Satu isakan berhasil lolos dari bibir mungilnya. "Bodoh." ucap Luhan. Dan tangisnya pun pecah. "Kau bodoh Oh Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat hari setelah kejadian itu, Sehun menghilang. Ponselnya pun mati. Bahkan keluarga serta teman-temannya pun tidak tahu kemana perginya si wajah datar satu itu. Membuat Luhan kelimpungan mencarinya. "Setelah membuat perasaanku semakin tidak karuan. Kau malah menghilang seperti ini. Sialan kau Oh Sehun!" gerutu Luhan. Ditendangkan sebuah kerikil di jalanan. Untung saja kerikil itu tidak mengenai orang. Kalau tidak, Luhan akan mendapatkan jitakan mesra dikepalanya.

Ddrrrttttt...

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya dimana dirinya menyimpan ponsel. "Eoh Kris." ucapnya.

"..."

Kepala Luhan menoleh kesana kemari. Matanya memicing saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan di seberang. "Sejak kapan kau disana?" tanyanya. Perlahan kakinya melangkah menyebrangi jalan.

"..."

Luhan kembali menyimpan ponselnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil Kris. "Jadi kau sudah kembali. Huh." gerutu Luhan yang sukses membuat Kris terkikik.

"Tadinya aku mau mengejutkanmu di kampus. Tapi aku malah melihatmu berjalan sendirian disana seperti orang hilang."

Luhan mendengus. "Manyebalkan."

"Kemana Sehun? Biasanya kalian selalu pulang bersana kalau aku tidak menjemput."

"Jangan menyebut namanya." ucap Luhan kesal.

"Oow... Sepertinya kalian sedang bertengkar." ucap Kris. Dirinya lalu kembali melajukan mobil. "Mau makan siang?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku mau gurita pedas."

"Pasti karena bertengkar dengan Sehun."

"Kris!" seru Luhan yang sukses membuat Kris terkikik lagi. Setidaknya Kris bisa membuat suasana hati Luhan lebih baik. Membuat Luhan melupakan Sehun sejenak. Ya setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Kris terus melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat makan yang menyediakan cumi pedas dan masakan laut lainnya. Walau dirinya baru saja kembali dari Busan. Tapi demi Luhan ia rela menemaninya makan tanpa mengganti pakaian dan menyimpan barang-barangnya di apartemen. Kris juga mengesampingkan rasa lelahnya. Baginya Luhan selalu menjadi prioritas utama. Terkecuali untuk masalah pekerjaan yang memang tidak bisa ia hindari.

"Apa masih ada pekerjaan lain Kris?" tanya Luhan setelah menyadari kursi belakang yang masih penuh dengan barang bawaan Kris.

Kris menggeleng. "Untuk seminggu ini tidak. Kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Kau terlihat sedikit lelah."

Kris tersenyum. Diusapnya pelan kepala Luhan. "Lelahku hilang setelah bertemu denganmu.". Luhan mendengus.

Niat melupakan hanya tinggal niat saja ketika Luhan justru bertemu Sehun di kedai makan tersebut. Kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah saat matanya menatap Sehun yang tengah makan siang bersama seseorang. "Bukankah itu Sehun." ucap Kris.

"E-eoh." ucap Luhan. Secara tiba-tiba kepala Sehun menoleh. Keduanya bertemu tatap sampai akhirnya Sehun memilih mengakhiri kontak mata mereka. _'A-apa? Kau mengabaikanku Oh Sehun?'_ batin Luhan tidak percaya.

"Lu." panggil Kris.

"Aku mau pulang saja." ucap Luhan. Dirinya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan kedai makan. Dengan Kris yang mengikutinya sambil kebingungan.

Selama perjalan pulang Luhan hanya diam sambil terus menatap keluar jendela. Pikirannya masih mengingat jelas tatapan Sehun tadi. Tatapan yang belum pernah dilihatnya selama ini.

Sampai akhirnya Kris mengerem mobilnya. "Kita sudah sampai." ucapnya.

Luhan tersadar dari lamumannya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Setelah melepaskan sabuk pengaman, dirinya langsung keluar mobil Kris. "Terima kasih." ucapnya singkat sebelum menutup pintu mobil. Kaki kurusnya berlari cepat memasuki rumah.

Kris hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. Dirinya kembali melajukan mobilnya dan pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Dalam hati dirinya semakin yakin kalau Luhan dan Sehun memang sedang bertengkar.

BLAM

Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan membanting pintu kamarnya. Dileparknya begitu saja tas ranselnya. "Sialan kau Oh Sehun!" serunya sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Dirinya kesal bukan main. Atau lebih tepat dikatakan cemburu? Ya mungkin. Yang jelas Luhan sangat tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sehun. Setelah kejadian itu dirinya menghilang dengan ponsel yang tidak bisa dihubungi, teman-teman dan orang tua yang bahkan juga tidak tahu dia pergi kemana. Lalu tadi dirinya justru terlihat tengah mengobrol santai bersama seseorang yang tidak Luhan kenal. "Teman dari mana lagi itu?" tanya Luhan geram.

Katakanlah Luhan memang berlebihan. Tapi nyatanya, hatinya seolah dihianati oleh sikap Sehun. Padahal ia biasa saja jika Kris tidak bisa dihubungi atau tanpa sengaja bertemu Kris di suatu tempat. Salahkan hati Luhan yang sejak awal memang sudah labil dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR SIALAN OH SEHUN!"

 **.**

 **.**

Seperginya Luhan dari kedai. Sehun kembali bersikap biasa saja pada lawan bicaranya. Menanggapi obrolan seperlunya saja. Tidak seheboh saat matanya melihat mobil Kris memasuki pelataran parkir tadi.

Ya, Sehun sengaja melakukan sandiwara picisan di hadapan Luhan. Dirinya juga sengaja mematikan ponselnya, bersikap seolah-olah ia menghilang tanpa jejak. Padahal ia hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Berpesan kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya jika Luhan datang mencari.

 _'Ini demi kembaikanmu dan Kris. Kau tidak boleh begini Luhan.'_ batin Sehun.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun berdiri. "Ayo pulang. Ini sudah sore." ucapnya pada seseorang dihadapannya. "Lagipula makanan kita juga sudah habis."

"Cih. Kau bersikap seperti ini lagi." ucap seseorang dihadapan Sehun sambil mendengus. Katakanlah dirinya -secara garis besar- tahu hubungan rumit macam apa antara Sehun, Luhan, dan Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat Luhan menceritakan apa yang terjadi di hari sebelumnya dengan penuh emosi. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin sekali menjedurkan kepala Luhan dan Sehun hanya demi membuat keduanya sadar akan perasaan masing-masing dan berhenti membohongi hati mereka sendiri. Walau mungkin nantinya akan menyakiti Kris. Tapi setidaknya dua orang bodoh itu bisa saling jujur.

"Sialan. Benar-benar sialan!" seru Luhan. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

Mencoba bersikap sabar, Minseok menarik napas panjang. "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya sekarang?"

"Aku? Sudah jelas aku akan mengabaikannya. Aku tidak akan menghubunginya. Tidak akan mencarinya juga." ucap Luhan yang masih diimbuhi dengan gerutuan 'sialan'.

Sekali lagi Minseok menarik napas panjang. "Ya. Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Lagipula hampir seminggu kemarin kalian memang tidak saling menghubungi kan." ucapnya. _'Aku berani bertaruh besok kau sendiri yang akan uring-uringan.'_ batinnya menambahkan.

Minseok kenal betul tabiat Luhan. Ia tahu temannya itu tidak bisa jauh dari Sehun. Seperti seorang anak kecil yg belajar menyebrang jalan. Luhan selalu membutuhkan Sehun untuk perpegangan, menuntunnya hingga sampai di seberang. _'Apa sebaiknya kuberitahu Kris saja ya?'_ batin Minseok kacau yang langsung ia tepis jauh-jauh.

Bukan tanpa alasan Minseok menebak kalau Luhan tidak akan bisa menepati ucapannya yang tadi. Tapi dirinya terlalu hapal dengan tingkah Luhan yang benar-benar tidak bisa tanpa Sehun. Lihat saja sekarang. Sisa mata kuliah hari ini hanya Luhan habiskan dengan melamun. Sesekali diselingi dengan helaan napas. Dan berkali-kali tatapan berharap pada ponselnya. _'Lihat kan. Kau tidak akan betah berjauhan dengannya.'_ batin Minseok gemas.

Mau dipikirkan bagaimana lagi pun Minseok tetap saja tidak paham kenapa Luhan memilih jalan yang hanya menyusahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya perkuliahan pun berakhir. Dengan tenaga bak manusia yang tidak diberi makan seminggu, Luhan membereskan peralatan tulisnya yang sama sekali tidak dipakai itu dengan sangat sangat pelan. Membuat Minseok gemas bukan main. "Cepatlah sedikit Luhan!" serunya tidak sabaran.

"Eoh. Kau masih disini?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas. _'Lihat. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku menunggu nya.'_. Dengan sigap dirinya berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Membantunya membereskan peralatan tulisnya. "Kau pikir aku dimana?" tanyaya sebal. Segera ditariknya lengan Luhan. Sementara ranselnya ia tenteng dengan tangan satunya.

Saat di parkiran, Minseok bisa melihat mobil Kris sudah terparkir rapih. Bahkan pemiliknya tampak bersandar di kap depan sambil nemainkan ponsel. "Sana pulang. Kris sudah menjemput."

Luhan tidak bergerak. Matanya bahkan menatap kearah lain. Mau tidak mau Minseok mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Mereka." ucap Luhan lirih.

"Itu Sehun kan?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku pulang duluan Minseok-a." ucap Luhan kemudian. Cepat-cepat dirinya berlari kearah mobil Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak seratus persen tebakan Minseok tepat, tapi tidak meleset juga. Karena Luhan memang tidak menghubungi Sehun duluan. Ia juga tidak mencarinya. Tapi sikapnya benar-benar berubah. Mood nya bahkan selalu dalam mode tidak enak.

"Mau makan?" tanya Kris sore itu saat dirinya menjemput Luhan di kampus.

Dengan lesu Luhan menggeleng. "Aku mau langsung pulang saja."

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Kris. Sekali lagi Luhan menggeleng. "Apa kau masih bertengkar dengan Sehun?"

"Jangan membahasnya!" seru Luhan ketus.

Kris langsung mengerti. Jawabannya jelas sekali kalau Luhan dan Sehun memang masih bertengkar. "Baiklah. Tapi ingat kau harus makan. Dan besok aku akan ke luar negeri lagi."

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Hati-hati." ucapnya yang sukses membuat Kris menghela napas pasrah. Luhan yang sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun itu sudah sama labilnya dengan seorang gadis yang tengah datang bulan. Begitu pikir Kris.

Sesampainya di rumah, Luhan langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa berniat mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu. Besok adalah akhir pekan. Dan dirinya dengan Sehun masih perang dingin. Ditambah dengan orang tua nya yang masih betah berada di China. Lalu tadi Kris bilang dirinya akan ke luar negeri. Lengkap sekali bukan akhir pekannya. Tanpa sahabat, tanpa keluarga, tanpa kekasih. "ARHG. OH SEHUN SIALAN!"

"Apa-apaan kau mengataiku sialan?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Eoh.". Luhan yang terkejut hampir saja terjatuh dari tempat tidur. "K-kau... Sejak kapan kau disana?" tanyanya saat sadar kalau Sehun sudah duduk di meja belajarnya.

"Sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Lama sekali kau pulang. Aku kelaparan asal kau tahu. Dan dimana popcornku?" tanyanya seraya berjalan kearah tempat tidur. Mengecup kening Luhan singkat. Lalu duduk bersila sambil mengecek ponselnya.

BUGH...

"Aawww... Yak! Kenapa memukulku?" tanya Sehun tidak terima.

"MENYEBALKAN! KAU MEMANG SIALAN OH SEHUN!" teriak Luhan. Dirinya lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Menuruni tangga dan berakhir di dapur, membuat makanan untuk dirinya dan Sehun.

Dalam hati Luhan bersyukur Sehun bersikap seenaknya seperti biasa. Jujur, dirinya sangat merindukan waktu kebersamaannya dengan Sehun. Walau bibirnya memaki, tapi hatinya bersorak riang. _'Kau disini.'_ batinnya sambil tersenyum. Tangannya sibuk memotong sayuran. Sementara dari dalam microwave tercium aroma popcorn yang Sehun rindukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir pekan yang Luhan kira akan berakhir bahagia itu justru diakhiri kembali dengan perang dingin. Minggu siang kemarin, di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, Sehun dijemput oleh seseorang yang waktu itu. Dengan menaiki motor milik Sehun, mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan rumah Luhan. Arahnya bukan kearah rumah Sehun. Tapi kearah lain yang entah membawa mereka kemana.

 _'Cih... Jadi yang kemarin itu hanya akal-akalannya saja. Sial.'_ batin Luhan merasa dibohongi. Dirinya kembali ke dalam rumah.

Saat mengecek ponsel, Luhan mendapati pesan dari Kris. **'Besok aku kembali. Mau kubawakan apa? Aku di China.'**

Luhan mendengus. Jarinya dengan malas mengetikkan pesan balasan. **'Tidak usah. Kau hati-hatilah.'**

Menghela napas panjang, Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di meja belajar. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengerjakan tugas kuliah sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk. Daripada melamun membayangkan Sehun, mood nya pasti akan semakin buruk nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Kemarin aku melihat Sehun bersama seseorang yang waktu itu memasuki hotel.'_

Ucapan Minseok pagi tadi terus saja berputar di kepala Luhan. _'Hotel? Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?'_

Karena terlalu memikirkan ucapan Minseok, Luhan sampai membolos perkuliahan. Dirinya berdiam di perpustakaan. Dengan dalih mengerjakan tugas. Padahal ia hanya melamun di meja di sudut dekat jendela.

 _'Aku tahu perasaanku ini salah. Tapi tidak bisakah kau bersikap wajar seperti biasanya? Setelah kau mengatakannya waktu itu, semuanya terasa sangat berbeda. Kau jadi seenaknya. Apa kau pikir aku tidak memiliki perasaan Oh Sehun?'_ batin Luhan.

Luhan menarik napas dalam. Tepat saat dirinya menatap keluar jendela, seseorang tengah berjalan di bawah sana. Seseorang yang walau dari jarak sejauh ini pun tetap bisa ia kenali. _'Itu Sehun. Apa yang dilakukannya disini?'_

Luhan melihat sosok Sehun berhenti. Tangannya tampak memegang ponsel. Dan tak lama ponsel Luhan bergetar. Pesan dari Sehun. **'Kau dimana?'**

"Cih... Apa-apaan dia?" gerutu Luhan. **'Aku di kelas. Kenapa?'**

 **'Pembohong! Kau dimana sekarang?'**

Dengan alis terangkat Luhan menatap pesan dari Sehun. **'Lihat ke kiri di lantai tiga.'**

Sehun tampak celingukan sampai akhirnya matanya menemukan dimana keberadaan Luhan. "Turun!" serunya kemudian. Membuat Luhan berdecih.

Dengan malas Luhan menghubungi Sehun. "Kenapa?"

"Cepat turun!" seru Sehun diseberang.

"Tidak mau."

"Yak! Cepat turun. Kalau tidak aku akan berteriak."

"Jangan mengacau." ucap Luhan malas sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Aku serius Luhan!" seru Sehun lagi dengan nada yang lebih keras. Membuat Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Berisik Oh Sehun." ucap Luhan malas. "Katakan dulu ada apa. Baru aku mau turun."

"Cih..." ucap Sehub berdecih. "Kekasihmu menitipkan ini. Aku malas naik kesana. Jadi cepat turun atau kubuang paper bag ini."

Giliran Luhan yang berdecih. "Iya iya aku turun. Menyebalkan.". Setelah mematikan ponselnya, Luhan pun berjalan cepat keluar perpustakaan. Lalu berlari sepanjang koridor dan tangga.

Saat sampai di halaman, Luhan melihat Sehun sudah duduk di bawah pohon. Dengan sebuah kotak makan di pangkuannya. "Sedang apa kau?" tanya Luhan.

"Eoh. Kau sudah datang rupanya." ucap Sehun dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Ini sushi dari Kris."

"Kris? Jangan katakan kalau itu titipan yang kau maksud tadi."

Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi sejak kapan kau suka sushi?"

Luhan cemberut. Segera diambilnya kotak bekal di pangkuan Sehun. "Sejak seseorang selalu memaksaku menemaninya makan sushi."

Sehun menahan tawanya agar dirinya tidak tersedak. Setelah menelan semua makanan di mulutnya, barulah dirinya bisa tertawa. "Dia baik sekali ya. Kau beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertinya."

Luhan tidak menjawab. Tangannya justru terlihan mencengkeram kotak makannya kuat. "Berhenti mengatakan hal semacam itu." ucapnya sedikit ketus. "Pulanglah."

Sehun yang sadar akan ucapannya barusan segera menahan tangan Luhan. "Tunggu. Jangan pergi. Aku minta maaf. Oke."

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dirinya pun tidak mau membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. "Kau marah?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan masih tidak menjawab. "Lu." panggil Sehun.

"Pulanglah. Aku ingin sendirian."

"Tapi..."

"Oi Sehun-a!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba.

Sehun dan Luhan reflek mengalihkan pandangan mereka. "Eoh. Nini? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun. Tangannya reflek melepaskan tangan Luhan.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu. Memangnya apa lagi? Tadi aku ke gedung kampusmu. Tapi kau tidak ada. Jadi kucari kesini." ucap seseorang yg dipanggil Nini. "Eoh. Kau Luhan kan. Wah... Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Apa..."

"Aku pergi." ucap Luhan singkat sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan halaman.

"Lu tunggu!" seru Sehun sia-sia.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya seseorang yang dipanggil Nini itu sambil mencengkeram tangan sehun erat.

"Yak kau. Kenapa kau muncul di saat tidak tepat seperti ini sih?" gerutu Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan sudah berjanji mengantarku hari ini."

"Iya tapi..." ucap Sehun sambil terus menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh. "Aish... Sana pergi sendiri!" serunya seraya menghentakkan tangnnya lalu berlari mengejar Luhan.

"Haish... Merepotkan sekali!"

Sehun terus berlari mengejar Luhan. Tepat saat dirinya spai di halte, bus yang membawa Luhan sudah berjalan. Membuatnya berteriak frustasi.

Selang lima menit bus dengan jurusan yang sama pun datang. Sehun langsung berhambur ke dalam bus. Berharap bus itu segera sampai di halte dekat rumah Luhan. Dekat rumahnya juga sebenarnya. Padahal Sehun bisa saja kembali ke kampus, mengambil motornya sendiri. Tapi dirinya justru memilih menunggu bus selanjutnya. Membiarkan motornya dibawa seseorang bernama Nini tadi.

Ceklek...

Sehun dengan santainya masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan yang membuat dirinya langsung dihadiahi bantal oleh pemiliknya. "Enyah saja kau Oh Sehun sialan!" seru Luhan kesal. Napasnya naik turun. Luhan benar-benar emosi saat ini.

Masih dengan sikap santainya, Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan. Menarik tangan kirinya. Lalu memeluk tubuh kurus sang sahabat. "Cukup Luhan." ucapnya pelan.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Oh Sehun!" seru Luhan lagi seraya melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sehun.

"Aku tahu." ucap Sehun.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku."

"Kau tahu pasti kalau aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Sialan! Brengsek! Kau ba..."

Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena Sehun sudah lebih dulu membekap bibirnya. Sekali lagi ciuman yang berkahir dengan Luhan yang menangis sambil memukul dada bidangnya.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini. Kau membuatku semakin bingung." ucap Luhan setelah Sehun melepaskan pagutannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku justru baru memulainya sekarang." ucap Sehun.

Luhan kembali memukul dada bidang Sehun. "Kau tidak boleh seperti ini Oh Sehun." ucapnya. Dirinya kembali menangis. "Kau tidak boleh seperti ini."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Katakan aku harus melakukan apa?" tanya Sehun seraya menahan tangan Luhan yang masih setia memukulnya pelan. Luhan menggeleng. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. "Kau jelas tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Dan aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku mencintaimu. Kau juga mencintaiku. Kau jelas tahu itu."

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau Kris tahu?"

"Aku sudah tahu." ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

Luhan dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke pintu dimana Kris tampak berdiri tegap. Bibirnya tersenyum. "K-Kris." ucap Luhan terbata.

"Maaf aku masuk tanpa permisi. Pintu depan tidak ditutup." ucap Kris santai seraya berjalan ke dalam kamar Luhan.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana?" tanya Sehun.

"Sejak kau mencium kekasiku." jawab Kris santai.

"K-Kris itu..."

Kepala Ktis menoleh kearah Luhan. Bibir ranum nya kembali tersenyum, membuat Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" tanya Kris pada Sehun. "Ada yang harus kami bicarakan."

Seolah mengerti. Sehun mengangguk. "Aku akan menunggu di bawah." ucapnya Sebelum menutup pintu kamar Luhan.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Kris langsung menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. "Kau kurus sekali ya." ucapnya.

"Kris."

Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Menuntun Luhan untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Aku ingin memastikannya dari bibirmu sendiri. Kau benar mencintainya kan?"

Luhan menunduk. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku..."

"Jangan berbohong lagi Luhan." ucap Kris seraya mengakat dagu kekasihnya. "Jujurlah. Aku tahu kau tersiksa selama ini."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa sungguh. Aku justru senang kalau kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri." ucap Kris sambil tersenyum. "Kau mencintai Sehun kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Kembali menangis, Luhan pun akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Maafkan aku Kris."

"Ssttt... Sekarang biarkan aku bicara. Kau harus mendengarnya." ucap Kris seraya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Luhan. "Kau jelas tahu aku menyukaimu. Dan aku juga tahu kau menyukaiku. Tapi sejak awal aku sadar kalau kau memang mencintai Sehun. Kukira kalian hanya sahabat biasa. Tapi perasaan kalian justru lebih rumit dari yang kubayangkan."

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Kris kini menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Kau tahu, aku juga memiliki seorang sahabat di China. Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dia selalu menjadi seseorang yang ada disampingku, menggenggam tanganku saat aku ragu, meminjamkan bahunya saat aku lelah, dan ikut tertawa saat aku bahagia. Sampai hari itu aku mendengarnya mengigau. Aku takut kalau perasaannya merusak persahabatan kami."

Kris kembali menarik napas. "Lalu aku memilih pindah ke sini. Meninggalkannya dalam keterkejutan. Sebisa mungkin aku membuatnya berhenti mencintaiku. Walau pada akhirnya aku justru sadar kalau aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya."

"Kau..."

"Luhan dengar. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Jangan sampai kau kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal sepertiku." ucap Kris. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. "Berbahagialah dengan Sehun. Aku juga akan bahagia. Aku..." ucap Kris. Bibirnya tersenyum. Semburat merah tipis tampak di pipi tirusnya. "Akan pulang ke China dan menemuinya. Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku juga mencintainya. Aku juga ingin bahagia seperti kalian.". Dan pipi Kris semakin merona.

Tanpa ragu Luhan langsung memeluk Kris. "Kau memang harus bahagia Kris. Harus." ucapnya. "Aku minta maaf atas semuanya selama ini. Maaf karena aku tidak jujur."

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak apa Luhan. Yang penting sekarang kita sudah jujur kan.". Luhan mengangguk. "Aku akan pulang ke China malam ini."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. "Pulanglah. Kejar kebahagiaanmu. Kau berhak bahagia bersamanya." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Kris mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Aku pulang ya. Kau harus mengatakannya pada Sehun."

"Hm... Aku akan melakukannya. Sampaikan salamku untuknya." ucap Luhan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kris.

Sebelum pergi, Kris tampak menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. "Jaga dia. Jangan pernah lepaskan tangannya.". Sehun yang sedikit bingung hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Luhan menatap Sehun. "Tidakkah kau ingin memelukku?"

"Eoh?"

"Dasar bodoh." ucap Luhan seraya berhambur memeluk Sehun. "Kau bodoh Oh Sehun. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Sangat!"

Sehun yang akhirnya mengerti kemudian tersenyum. Tangannya membalas pelukan Luhan. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat!"

"Tidak. Tunggu!" seru Luhan seraya mendorong tubuh Sehun agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apalagi sekarang?" tanya Sehun sedikit kesal.

"Kau belum menjelaskan soal yang tadi."

"Yang tadi? Yang tadi yang mana maksudmu?"

"Yang di kampus tadi. Memangnya yang mana lagi." ucap Luhan seraya memukul dada Sehun. "Siapa itu Nini? Kau mau mempermainkanku ya?"

"Nini?" ulang Sehun bingung. "Maksudmu yang menjemputku di kampus tadi?"

"Iya. Siapa lagi!" seru Luhan.

Pletak...

"Yak!" seru Luhan tidak terima.

"Kau bodoh atau benar-benar lupa sih?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menghela napas malas. "Dia itu Jongin. Kim Jongin."

"Jongin? Kim Jongin? NINI!" seru Luhan saat sadar siapa Jongin yang dimaksud.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat Luhan yang terlambat menyadarinya. "Sudah ingat sekarang hm?"

Luhan mengangguk lucu. "Dia sepupumu yang dulu sering menginap itu kan?"

"Iya siapa lagi."

"Woah... Dia jadi tampan ya sekarang." ucap Luhan dengan mata berbinar. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari kemarin kemarin."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau mengencaninya?" tanya Sehun kesal.

"Ide yang bagus!"

"YAK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
